mistakes and makeups
by iciingkoray
Summary: about 2 boys, bottles of booze, a mistake, and they're love
1. az game shiro's pov

Today was a day like any other. im shiro nommel and im 17 years old.i have black hair and green eyes,i stand maybe at a height of 6'6. currently at the moment im getting dressed and cleaning the house because im expecting company. as the bell rang i raced down the stairs to it. as i looked through the peek hole -as i like to call it- i saw my bestest bud.

"shiro you there! answer me!" he called

"yeah yeah im here just a sec." i yelled from behind the door.

when the door opened i saw my friend, shaking and.....blushing? it must be because its bellow freezing outside. well his name is kaoru kaze, weird name right? oh well, he's the same age as me and goes to school with me. coincidently we have all the same is a frail type, he has corn yellow hair and dark blue eyes. out of the kids he's not the best student in class but hes on the line of is often paranoid about things including stuff about cats being demonic creatures from hell, pfft. but as our friendship started i realized i was his one true friend, all his other friends made fun of him or used to tell the truth i've stayed with him because,...well i like him...alot. so as i let him in i realized what in the hell are we going to do?

"well wat now" he questioned

"anything u wanna do i guess"

"lets play a game" he said eagerly

"ok then we'll play the a-z game. this game will determine your personality."

"how do we play?"

"when i say a letter all you have to do is say a word starting with the letter. ok?"

"alright''

"ok then. A"

"ass"

"B"

"butt"

"C"

"cunt"

"D"

"dick"

"E"

"eclair"

"F"

"fuck"

"G"

"grip"

"H"

"heat"

"I"

"intercourse"

"J"

"jackoff"

"K"

"kill"

"L"

"lick"

"M"

"masturbate"

"N"

"night"

"O"

"orgasm"

"P"

"penis"

"Q"

"quick"

"R"

"rectum"

"S"

"sperm"

"T"

"tummy"

"U"

"underwear"

"V"

"velcro"

"W"

"whore"

"X"

"X-rated"

"Y"

"yelp"

"Z"

"zipper"

"............ok well ur results are that ur a perverted little prick." i said as i sighed slightly blushing i hope he doesnt notice.

"oh"

i never thought that inocent little kaoru could be so perverted well that just goes to show, dont judge a book by its cover. as time went by we started to get bored so i decided upon something.

"hey follow me." i said

"where are you going?''

"i know where my dad hides his booze so come on that'll at least make it a bit more fun."

"but i dont drink"

"i do, so come on"

after downing 6 beers an entire bottle of vodka and some whiskey, i was officially drunker than fuck. but wat i didnt expect was that i would scar kaoru for life with wat i was about to do.

"heeeyy kaoruu why dont u has som of this shiit!!"

"shiro, jesus christ your drunk"

"i am not -hiccup- ok maybe a little!"

"shiro are you ok?"

"i am not. becuz u wont love me"

''huh?''

suddenly i pulled him full force straight to my lips. immediately forcing my tongue into his mouth. after a while we parted gasping for breath. all i remember was his frightened face then everything went black as he screamed my name.


	2. az game kaoru's pov

umm hello my name is kaoru, im 17 years old. i have ugly blonde hair and dark blue eyes. my height is umm maybe 5'1. i have many nicknames at school like mr. paranoia or sweet little screamer. i hate those names so much, and im not paranoid. oh well we'll leave that for another time, right now all im thinking is that its FUCKING COLD!! its like below freezing here. fuck thank god im almost at my friends house. when i got up to the door i quickly rang the doorbell.

"shiro you there! answer me!" i called hoping he was there

"yeah yeah im here just a sec." he yelled from behind the door

when he opened the door i saw my bestest friend in the whole wide world standing there with a tank top and baggy jeans on. omg he was soo hott. his name is shiro nommel he's the same age as me and we go to school together. he has raven black hair and gorgeus green eyes. god i loved him. but i still wonder why he wanted to be my friend, i mean im just a kid in school that nobody likes to hang out with, and shiro, well he's one of the most popular kids in school.

there was silence for awhile after we sat down. it sure felt awkward.

"well wat now?" i ask

"anything u wanna do i guess"

"lets play a game" i had to say it, anything to get out of the awkward silence.

"ok then we'll play the a-z game. this game will determine your personality." he suggests

"how do we play?"

"when i say a letter all you have to do is say a word starting with the letter. ok?"

"alright''

"ok then. A"

"ass"

"B"

"butt"

"C"

"cunt"

"D"

"dick"

"E"

"eclair"

"F"

"fuck"

"G"

"grip"

"H"

"heat"

"I"

"intercourse"

"J"

"jackoff"

"K"

"kill"

"L"

"lick"

"M"

"masturbate"

"N"

"night"

"O"

"orgasm"

"P"

"penis"

"Q"

"quick"

"R"

"rectum"

"S"

"sperm"

"T"

"tummy"

"U"

"underwear"

"V"

"velcro"

"W"

"whore"

"X"

"X-rated"

"Y"

"yelp"

"Z"

"zipper"

"............ok well ur results are that ur a perverted little prick." he said with a sigh. well duh i mean i want it soo bad because im still a virgin and its one of the many reasons people make fun of me about. but i didnt want to say that so i settled with "oh"

after a while of silence i could tell shiro had an idea becuz his face lit up.

"hey follow me."

"where are you going?''

"i know where my dad hides his booze so come on that'll at least make it a bit more fun."

"but i dont drink"

"i do, so come on"

after he drank like idk maybe 6 or 7 beers and a bottle of vodka it was obvious he was drunk, he was all wobbly and every time he spoke he slurred.

"heeeyy kaoruu why dont u has som of this shiit!!"

"shiro, jesus christ your drunk"

"i am not -hiccup- ok maybe a little!"

"shiro are you ok?"

"i am not. becuz u wont love me"

''huh?''

at this point my brain stopped because i noticed i was pulled straight to his lips. his kiss was soft but rough. then he forced his tongue in my mouth which made my thoughts go crazy, i didnt know if i should push him away or kiss him back, all i knew was it felt good. when he pulled away gasping for air, i felt sad, i wanted it to last more. all those thoughts vanquished when i realized that shiro was passing out. i screamed his name to keep him awake but it didnt work. i had to get him to the hospital just in case.


	3. avoidance shiro's pov

as i awoke i noticed i was in a hospital surrounded by many people. including my parents, shina(my sister),the doctor and nurse,and my group of friends from school. but the only person who i wished was there was he was no where in sight. as i noticed this i felt a horrible churning feeling in my stomache. i already knew why this was.i just wish i could turn back time.

its been 2 months since then and we havent spoken. everyday i see him eating alone at lunch. i just wish that when he was sad i could hug him and make and his pain go away. i avoided him just like he avoided me, this was because when we're near eachother its just awkward. i thought that things couldn't get any worse, that was until my science class started.

"ok class today your going to partner up with someone and study all ur notes we've taken this month." the teacher said aloud.

"AWWWW!!!" chorused the class

"shut up! when i say your name i want you to pair up with someone" she explained

great im going to be called last. oh well this cant get any worse" i thought.

" oh but i want shiro and kaze to pair up. knowing them they'll give an excellent report." she exclaimed

" wait wat? no no this cant be happening!" i thought, but i've learned over the months not to argue with my teacher so i obediantly walked over to kaoru.

we didnt say anything to each for 2 min. straight, so i figured i might as well make the first move.

"kaoru?"

"hmm" he said slowly glancing at me

"I'm...I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"shiro. why did u start avoiding me?"

"huh? what do you mean? u were avoiding me"

"i was avoiding you because you were avoiding me"

"well i was avoiding you because you were avoiding me because i was avoiding you." i said simply

we both stared at each other for 3 sec. then both burst into laughter. it was nice to hear his laugh again. to tell the truth i missed him so much. when we stopped we noticed that class was over, and since it was our last class it was the end of the day and it was friday so i can do wat i want today.

"hey kaoru, no hard feelings after the kissing incident right?"

suddenly he stopped walking, as i turned around to see wat was wrong i saw tears fall from his eyes. why is he crying? suddenly with a swift movement he pulled me by my shirt and crashed his lips against mine. for a sec my thoughts were spinning. as got my mind back i deepened the kiss. after a while we parted gasping for air. he was as red as a hot tamale candy and im pretty sure i was the same. both our eyes were locked on to each other. soon enough i couldnt hold back anymore. i pulled his chin up and kissed him, and licked his bottom lip asking for passage. when he opened his mouth i immediately put my tongue in his mouth. when we were almost suffocating from lack of oxygen we parted.

" now kaoru what i want to know y on earth you would want to kiss me." i said with an all knowing grin plastered on my face.

" ilike you" he whispered, infact it was softer than a whisper, even though i could hear him i proceeded to ask.

"what was that? i couldnt hear you, speak up."

" I SAID I LOVE YOU! I LOVE SHIRO NOMMEL!" he yelled, actually i was quite shocked that he decided to yell it.

"thats wat i wanted to hear, i love you to kaoru." i said as i pulled him into another kiss" hey i've got an idea how bout you spend the night at my place, my parents are gone for the weekend. so it'll only be u, me, and the house. how bout it?" i said seductively.

"um.....ok" when he said that he immediately turned completely red. he looks so adorable like that.

i just cant wait till i get home because i finally got what i always wanted. and i know for sure i'll never want to leave the blondes side ever. because i love him more than i love life.


	4. avoidance kaoru's pov

i knew i couldnt stay after that. so i left him at the hospital. i made sure to call his parents and friends and tell them where he was at. i felt aweful not being there, but i knew if we happened to be alone again it's would be very awkward. and i dont want him to suddenly say he wants to stop being friends. i just wish i could turn back time so i could've prevented this.

its been two months since then. for some reason i guess we stopped being friends without speaking to one another. everyday i see him laughing with his friends. when ever he made a cute face i felt my heart skip a beat. i feel so miserable, i mean he was my only friend so now im all alone once again. things just cant get any worse.

"ok class today your going to partner up with someone and study all ur notes we've taken this month." the teacher said

"AWWWW!!!"

"shut up! when i say your name i want you to pair up with someone" she explained

i just hope like hell i dont get paired up with shiro, cuz then nothing will get finished.

" oh but i want shiro and kaze to pair up. knowing them they'll give an excellent report." she exclaimed

and there it is. my bitch of a teacher just fuckin ruined my life once again. christ here he comes.

well 2 min. past by and we still didnt even look at each other. i guess he wanted to make the first move so he spoke.

"kaoru?"

"hmm" i said slowly turning my head towards him

"I'm...I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"shiro. why did u start avoiding me?"

"huh? what do you mean? u were avoiding me"

"i was avoiding you because you were avoiding me"

"well i was avoiding you because you were avoiding me because i was avoiding you." he said simply

after maybe about 3 sec. we both started laughing uncontrollably. im not sure why it was so funny but i just wanted to laugh so badly. by the time we stopped class was over and so was we were back to being best buds we decided to walk home together once again.

"hey kaoru, no hard feelings after the kissing incident right?" he spoke up. to tell the truth when he asked that my stomache swelled up inside. i felt sad because i felt we'd be nothing more than friends, so i cried. but for some reason my body acted without commands and forced him to kiss me. i was surprised i had enough gut to actually do that but what surprised me even more was when shiro deepened the kiss. i felt like my knees became jelly. soon we had to part for air.

" now kaoru what i want to know y on earth you would want to kiss me." he asked with a smug look all over his face.

" ilike you" i whispered enough for only him to hear

"what was that? i couldnt hear you, speak up." he asked like the total asshole he is. i suddenly felt anger bubble in my stomache till i exploded yelling

" I SAID I LOVE YOU! I LOVE SHIRO NOMMEL!" i think i may have surprised him a bit because he looked flabergasted.

"thats wat i wanted to hear, i love you to kaoru." he said as he pulled me into another kiss," hey i've got an idea how bout you spend the night at my place, my parents are gone for the weekend. so it'll only be u, me, and the house. how bout it?"he whispered his a seductive tone.

"um.....ok" i answered immediately noticing my face feeling hotter and hotter.

im just glad everything worked out between very happy to know that i have my best friend back and to have earned a new boyfriend as well. im sure we'll be together for a while because i love him more than life itself.


End file.
